He said, she said
by sospeechless
Summary: Some one-shots (: Bori fluff! - Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Hey everybody, I decided to put my two other Bori stories on hold, because I really don't have time to update them regularly. University has been killing me, lately. But I don't want to stop writing! I actually have some ideas that I wanted to share with you. They are all dealing with Beck and Tori getting together :D That's why I thought of making several one-shots, so I don't have to write a whole story. I'm one lazy girl :D

Well, here you go, this is my first one-shot. Hope you like it!

Ps. I don't own Victorious. If I did, Bade wouldn't have happened :D

* * *

"Go away!" Tori said firmly, the tone of her voice being harsh and determined. She didn't want Beck to see her like that. It was embarrassing. _She_ was embarrassing. Tori had always been a little crazy and foolish, but her latest idea was nothing in comparison to the others. And if Beck, him of all people, saw her like that, she would probably faint, or – even worse – die. She didn't even know what had brought this up - dying her hair black, with green strands. She wasn't Jade, was she?

But Jade was exactly who she wanted to be. Tori was naive enough to believe, that Beck would like her, if she acted and looked like her sort-of-friend. They had been together for almost two years. There must have been a reason for that, right? Jade was so much more interesting than her. Scary, rude and aggressive, though, but multifaceted and interesting. In fact, Tori was nothing like her, she nearly was the opposite. She was boring. But she missed Beck so much, that she just couldn't help it anymore. There was this stupid hope in her, that he'd like her, if she acted like his ex-girlfriend. At first, it had seemed like the perfect idea, and Tori actually had been proud of herself for having such a great plan, but soon enough – and of course "soon enough" was only then, when it already had been a little too late – she thought, that her sudden change of mind might be a bit too conspicuous. She was known as the girl next door: sweet and innocent. She was Tori, just Tori. And Tori would never die her hair black nor wear a faked piercing. But now it was too late anyway. Now, she was sitting on her bed with her long black hair in a ponytail, not even thinking of making a move to open the door. Fifteen minutes had passed, and Beck was still knocking against it like non-stop, trying to convince his best friend to let him in already, and it almost drove her crazy.

"I mean it, Beck! Just go away! I'm busy!"

"Busy doing what?"

"Doing… math homework." Was there any chance he'd believe her?

"You're never doing math homework! You're horrible at math!" No, obviously not. Tori sighed in frustration as she let herself fall on the mattress, then stared at the ceiling. She should have known right from the start that this wouldn't work. Beck knew her too well, and Tori felt sickness, panic and hopelessness crawling up her throat as she slowly started to realize, that he wouldn't go until he had found out what was going on with her.

"At least I'm trying, so would you please just leave me alone? I can't concentrate, when there's somebody knocking on my door like a maniac!" There was a short, sneering laughter, followed by a hard hit of a fist against the door. Tori froze at the sound.

"God damn it, Tori! I know you're not doing your math homework! Open up!" Beck was practically yelling right now. A sigh slipped through her lips as she slowly sat up straight again.

A part of her really wanted to open the door and let him in. There was still a slight piece of hope inside of her, that he'd really like her the way she liked him, but the fear of being rejected held her back. All she could do was pray for Beck leaving her alone already. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like the whole situation wasn't in her hands anymore. What had she let herself in for? How could she be so stupid, thinking someone like Beck would choose her over all the other girls, simply because she had the strange idea to act like his ex-girlfriend? _'Okay, don't chicken out. All is well. All you have to do is to get rid of him. Can't be that hard, right? Quick, think of another excuse!'_ Tori told herself. She always did that, when she was in panic, and to her, this situation definitely was worth a panic attack._ 'Oh, awesome. Now we're already talking to ourselves, aren't we? Jeez, I have some serious issues.'_

But soon enough, Beck's knocking brought her back to reality. "TORI VEGA!" Tori groaned in frustration. She didn't want him to be mad at her, but why couldn't he just understand, that she wanted to be alone? _'Why is he always so stubborn?'_

"WHAT?!" She finally exclaimed in reply, sounding harsher than she had planned. "What is it, Beck? What do you want?!"

"I need to talk to you! Please, Tor, it's urgent." The sudden change in the tone of his voice confused her. He sounded no longer furious or mad but calm, almost pleading. As if he feared something… Tori didn't really know what she was doing, but it took her only a few seconds to walk over to her door. She hesitated for a moment, but then she whispered: "I'm listening." She should have known, that it wouldn't be that easy, though.

"I want to talk to you face-to-face! Tori, would you please just open the door? What the hell is wrong with you? You're being childish, do you know that?!"

He was right. She was being childish, and she knew that. But she also knew, that she had a very good reason for her behavior. Beck didn't know, that there was this naïve, little girl behind the door, who actually thought, that dying her hair black and wearing a faked piercing would impress him. _He_ didn't know, that she had been madly in love with him for months now.

"Beck, listen, I-" Her voice broke since she didn't really know what to say. Should she tell him the truth? – No, she couldn't. He wouldn't understand. But what if he did feel the same way? What if she was just panicking again for no reason? Another sigh slipped through her lips. No, she just couldn't do that. "I… I can't, ok? I'd really let you in, but… I just can't. I don't want you to see me like that! Please, leave me alone or say what you want to say. But I won't let you in. No way!" That was actually more than she had wanted to tell him. Way too much, to be true. Feeling another panic attack growing inside of her, she pressed her lips together, trying to swallow it down. Maybe he wouldn't get it. There was still the chance, that he hadn't understand her properly, right?

"Seriously, Tori?! You're my best friend! We've been together when you had nothing but your PJs and glasses on. I saw you with a zombie mask and with WAY too much lipstick on. I even saw you crying! Remember that other night when you were crying your eyes out because you've failed in your driving test? I was the one who tried to cheer you up!" Of course he wouldn't give up that easily. He was Beck Oliver, after all. And once again, he was absolutely right.

"So?" Tori asked, feeling her own weakness getting stronger and stronger.

"So? I've seen your worse!" That was quite offending.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You know it's the truth. Come on, let me in. I wanna talk to you. And I don't care what you look like! I know you're beautiful, no matter what you do. With or without make up or whatever your problem is right now. You're still beautiful, Tori!" A huge smile crossed her lips as every single word Beck had just said burned into her heart. He found her beautiful. Beautiful, not pretty. Could this boy be any more perfect? "Tori, please. Let me in." She didn't know why, but something in the tone of his voice made her change her mind. It was hard for her to give in, but a part of her already knew that it would have happened anyway. If not sooner, than later. Her smile faded and she slowly put her hand on the doorknob.

"Promise not to ask any questions?" She said, already knowing that he definitely would ask questions as soon as he'd see her.

"I promise" He whispered, and as his words sank in, she turned the key.

* * *

As soon as he heard Tori pressing down the door latch, Beck opened the door and burst into his best friend's room, as if he feared she'd rethink everything and decided to lock him out again.

"Man, took you long e-" He fell silent suddenly, and he needed several seconds to find his voice back. The girl in front of him wasn't the Tori he knew. The girl in front of him reminded him of Jade West, but no, that was impossible. "What's going on here?"

"You promised not ask any questions!"

"Right, but –"

"You promised!"

A sigh slipped through his lips as he took a closer look at Tori. She shot him a death glare that actually reminded him of his ex-girlfriend for a moment. It was quite obvious, that she didn't want to discuss this.

Beck just couldn't believe his eyes. Where was the beautiful, sweet girl with the high cheekbones he knew so well? He couldn't help but wish that this was all a bad dream. Why would Tori do such a thing? She was one of the prettiest girls at Hollywood Arts. Why would she change into somebody that wasn't her? Somebody that wasn't her at all… After a while (Beck had only stared at his friend in disbelief) he spoke up again.

"Why are you dressed up like Jade? And – wait, is that a piercing in your eyebrow?" He looked her straight in the eye, but as soon as his gaze met hers, Tori looked away and acted like nothing had happened. What was going on with this girl?

"Because..." Now it was getting interesting. Beck raised an eyebrow, still staring at her in disbelief. "Well, for improve class. Obviously. Jade and I switched roles. I´m being her, she´s being me. For a week. It was Sikowitz' idea! He wanted us to understand each other's behavior…"

If Tori hadn't been his best friend, he'd probably have believed her, but he knew her too well not to make out her lie. He smirked in satisfaction as he crossed his arms and said:

"And how come Jade's still being herself? I can't remember seeing her dressed up like you today, not to mention that I think she'd rather kill Sikowitz than walk around in school looking like you. No offence, I think you look great." Beck's smirk grew even wider as he noticed the guilty expression in Tori's eyes. "Tori…" He knew that she knew he caught her, and he even felt a bit sorry as he saw panic all over her face. Why didn't she just tell him the truth? He was her best friend, wasn't he? He loved her with all his heart, actually he loved her even more than a friend, and he thought she knew that he'd never laugh at her. "Listen, Tor, I don't know what's going on, but –" Before he could say anything else, Tori had already turned around and was walking over to her bed, then she let herself fall on the mattress and covered her face with her blanket. Man, she was quite confusing today. But it surprised him even more that he heard the word "shit" out of her mouth. _'Ok, something's definitely wrong here!'_ Another sigh slipped through his lips, then he walked over to her bed and took a seat next to her. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, because it all felt new to him, but whatever it was – he wanted to help Tori. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she was unhappy, and hated seeing her like that.

"Tori, what's wrong?" The tone of his voice was soft and caring since he didn't want to put her under pressure. Sure thing, he wanted to know what happened to her, but he felt like he needed another strategy to succeed. Beck slowly pulled the blanket off her face just to notice that she closed her eyes and refused to look at him. A slight smile crossed his lips. Could she be any more adorable? "Hey!" He finally added as he reached out to touch her cheek. "Would you please talk to me?" As soon as his hand came in contact with her skin, he felt electricity rushing through his veins and the sudden urge to kiss her. To his surprise, Tori opened her eyes and looked at him for a second, then she backed away and straightened herself up again.

"It's nothing" She finally replied, but Beck could tell by the way she tried to avoid his gaze, that she was lying. What was she hiding from him? She used to tell him everything, so where did this sudden change in mind come from?

"Why are you dressed up like Jade? This isn't you. I can't even recognize you!" Beck made another attempt to find out what was occupying her, but as soon as he had spoken up, he already regretted it. He didn't know why, but Tori suddenly seemed disappointed and hurt. Her gaze met his and she forced a weak smile.

"It's nothing, Beck. Really!" She reassured him. "It's ridiculous and you'd be laughing… It really doesn't matter. – You wanted to talk to me?" But Beck wouldn't let her change the subject so easily, not if he knew that his Tori was feeling uncomfortable.

"First you tell me what's wrong with you. I promise I won't laugh at you, Tor. You know I won't! You're my best friend." He tried to catch her eye, but Tori quickly looked away and stared at her blanket instead, while running her hand through her hair. She then muttered something he did not understand. "Sorry, I couldn't make that out…"

"I said: Yeah, and that's the problem." As she looked up, he saw tears in her eyes. _'Oh shit, please don't cry.'_ Beck wasn't good at comforting girls who were crying. He had tried several times, and of course, for Tori he'd do anything, but he always felt like all he could do was talk about random stuff instead of being there for her. Still feeling uncertain, he leaned forward to give her a hug, and not a second later he felt Tori sinking into his embrace.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here, everything's okay" He whispered into her shoulder and gently kissed her hair. "Don't cry, Tori, please don't cry!" Now Beck was the one starting to feel desperate. He wanted to know what had happened to his best friend, but on the other hand he didn't want to force her to tell him the truth, even though he hated seeing her this unhappy.

"It's just so complicated" He heard her sobbing into his shirt. That was when he finally pulled away to look at her. He slowly cupped her face, forcing her to look him straight in the eye, then he started caressing her cheek and whispered carefully:

"Why don't you just try to tell me?"

"Beck, I-" Her voice broke as he gave her a pleading look. "I… I thought you'd like me, if I looked just like… Jade." It was barely more than a whisper, but her words made his heart jump for a second, as he stared at her with a slight, uncertain smile on his face. She closed her eyes, obviously feeling ashamed for her confession. Did she not know what this meant to him?

"You – you thought I'd like you?" He repeated and she nodded. "God, Tori, you're so crazy…" And that was when he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

Tori didn't know what was happening, when she felt Beck's soft lips pressing against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart started pounding strongly against her chest, and suddenly she felt as if everything around her was fading away. She couldn't even get a single thought straight. It even took her some time to realize that her hands went to his neck on their own to pull him closer, but as Beck gladly obliged, she finally kissed back.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and it felt like something Tori had never experienced before. It was all she had wanted, and it still seemed like a dream to her. This couldn't be happening. She just couldn't be sitting here kissing her best friend. Soon enough, somebody would pinch her, so she would wake up. … But she didn't. Only when Beck finally pulled away did Tori notice that this indeed had been real.

"What was that?" She whispered in surprise. Her heart skipped another beat as Beck cupped her face again and gave her a warm smile.

"Tori, I like you, ok? I like you for being you, not for being Jade or anybody else. You are amazing, Tori, just the way you are. I don't want you to change, okay?"

"You like me?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you all the time… I like you, Tori. More than a friend, to be true." Tori's eyes widened in confusion. Did he just confess his feelings to her? But… how? He hadn't make a move on her, not a single one. They had gotten so close over the last few months, but he had never shown any signs that he'd like her more than only a friend. And besides, hadn't he told her that he sometimes missed his ex-girlfriend?

"But… but Jade. You said you'd miss her that other day." Tori replied, still a bit confused.

"I do miss her. As a _friend_. But I don't love her anymore, okay? I have feelings for you, Tori. For quite some time now…" Beck admitted and sighed. "But I've always thought you only wanted to stay friends… since you rejected me on the Platinum Music Awards, you know?"

"I totally screwed up back then, huh?" Tori replied and bit her bottom lip.

"A bit… But it doesn't matter anymore, right? Cause now we know better." He said in response and took her hands. "So, to make this official, would you go out with me, Tori? On a real date?"

"I'd love to!" She replied smiling and threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. "But I need to get rid of those clothes first. And I want my natural hair color back." Beck grinned at her while leaning in for another kiss.

"I think I can wait until then." He said before pressing his lips onto hers again.

* * *

I don't know why my stories all end up with the girl crying and the boy comforting her, before they finally confess their feelings :D Sorry for this cheesy stuff, I just can't help it.

Please review :) And don't forget: There'll be other one-shots soon


End file.
